The New Evil
by Fanfixz13
Summary: They didn't really think they could beat the First did they? It's back and this time it is not alone guess who just joined the dark side? I'll spell it out for you. B-U-F-F-Y. ThAT'S RIGHT. BUFFY'S GONE EVIL!
1. Chapter 1

The New Evil-

Post Chosen in BTVS and after Just Rewards in Angel. When Spike is NOT a ghost anymore. Just pretend it took a day.

In LA-

Gunn- What's the really big bad that you said is worse than anything we ever faced?

Willow- You wouldn't believe us if we told you but it's Buffy.

Spike- What about Buffy?

Andrew- She's the new big bad.

Angel- You have got to be kidding. Buffy? Evil?

Fred- Does this mean we have to kill her?

Wesley- No we have no intention of killing her.

Lorne- I am confused you said she's the big bad. You told us she's a slayer. We could face her. And why can't we kill her? I mean if she's evil you kill her.

Xander- Yeah she's possessed.

Dawn- She's also very powerful. And not just in physical ways. She has magic too.

Giles- She's the Ultimate Power Key. She's not like Dawn because she is real and she's much more powerful than Dawn is or was as the key.

Wesley- I thought that was myth.

Willow- Well The First came back considering The Ultimate Power Key was one of their secret weapons. Actually it was there secret weapon which is why the first never let Buffy die. The opportunity didn't come up to find out and be 100% sure if it was Buffy until now. The first possessed her and Buffy brought back Caleb, Glory, Adam, The mayor, The Judge, and The Master. And when I was evil Willow remember how powerful I was? Buffy;s much more powerful than that. She's more powerful than every evil we faced combined.

Faith- There's one more thing. We have to go to Hogwarts because that's where Buffy and her army went because Voldermort is there. He basically is the leader of the army. He is very powerful but not as powerful as Buffy.

Spike- Then shouldn't she be in charge of that army?

Wesley-Well when The Ultimate Power Key was known a long time ago he was in charge so I guess it is tradition. A long time ago what they thought was the Ultimate Power key was just a power key.

Fred- What's the difference?

Giles- The Ultimate Power Key is the one that's extremely powerful and dangerous.

They go to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore- Thank you very much for coming.

Harry- So who am I killing?

Dumbledore- All of that army except for the blonde girl. She's the Ultimate Power Key. She's not supposed to be evil but she is possessed. They will probably come here.

The First appears as Buffy. Dawn- Buffy?

The First- Nope. So this is Hogwarts. It's not that bad it could use some work. I'm just giving you guys a heads up right now. You shouldn't even try to fight us, Better yet you shouldn't even think about it. Bye. (Disappears)

Ron- That's the First in The Ultimate Power Key's form.

Hermione- Got it. No killing the blondie.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn-Wow my sister is evil this sucks. R we going 2 confront her?

Dumbledore- probably not Voldermort likes to fight with less valuable people first.

Willow- The ultimate battle is what we need 2 be worried about. Everyone fights that.

Ron- So what's Buffy evil like?

Dawn- Really bitchy and powerful.

Xander- At least she's not commanding.

Giles- well in ancient text it says we can summon her and get 3 things we most desire.

Xander- alright lets do it.

Buffy appears in a black light. Buffy- uses her powers and snaps 3 times then says "Bye"

Andrew- Cool wat'd we get?

Jenny Calender, Tara M, and Anya J.

dawn- we wanted Buffy back how come she's not here!

Willow- Shit, Giles the rest of this is in Latin and it says that once you grant those desires the power will combine with the first!

Spike- Great a double taunter.

Angel- lets just work together.

Andrew- What does Buffy most desire?

Angel- A normal life and me.

Spike- no me.

Dawn- I know which one and it's none of those.

Ron- Well what is it?

Dawn- She wants 2 go back in time and wishes we never resurrected her and took her away from heaven.

Harry- She met a guy named Heaven?

Ron- What a loser, a guy named that!

Dumbledore- Yes because Ronald is such a hunk name.

Dawn- No she was in heaven except we thought she was in Hell.

Spike- Well either way Buffy would choose me Angel's too broody and I'm very sexy.

Gunn- Hey you never told us what happened before you died and got sent to us.

Dawn- And Buffy never told me either.

Angel- Yes let's hear Spike's fantasy of what happened.

Willow- Why not we just watch what happened?

(Anya, Jenny, and Tara are asleep)

They watch what happened at the cave.

Angel- in shock "That so did not happen"

Anya- U obsessed over her for years then u finally tell her u love her like 3 years ago and when she says she loves u u just say 'No u don't but thanks for saying it' Wat the hell is wrong with u?

Xander- Anya! Ur awake! I missed u. I love u so much

Anya- I love u 2 and I know everything that happened so let's go kick some ass except Buffys!

Andrew- What does this spell do? Los Cantande leh ronta.

Willow- Andrew! U never say that spell out loud and u just did! U froze time and now we're going 2 get sucked into another dimension! But first we're allowed 2 spy on the enemy!

Caleb- Now darling can u please explain something 2 me?

Buffy- What?

Caleb- If ur mad about the whole ressurection thing they did like 2 years ago why are you here instead of being dead again? And I say that with very much respect.

Buffy- For revenge.

Caleb- Now is there a reason why u don't want 2 be the leader of this new army?

Buffy- Because of last year I was their leader and I had to go through them bitching at me constantly and I bitched back except I had a right to. Then they kicked me out of my own house and then I can't believe I saved them. So this is for revenge.

Caleb- So was it hard 2 look at Dawn?

Buffy- Not really I mean I get it I died cuz of her oh well but when she was the one who asked me 2 leave yeah I didn't rele like ANY of them. They could all burn in hell 4 all I care. But I get why Xander was mad but Xander, Spike, and I guess Faith were the only ones I could stand. Andrew was just plain annoying. Willow is just a hypocrite I make a couple mistakes at least I never tried 2 end the world when Angel died. And I never erased anyone's memories. And now u stupid losers can stop spying on us now. (waves her hands and fire appears everywhere so they can't see anymore but no one was harmed)

Caleb- How'd u know they'd do that?

Buffy- Cuz I made them. I made Andrew recite that spell. We could use a little break don't ya think?

Voldermort- That's exactly what I think.


End file.
